<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly by G_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492523">Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U'>G_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akko ruined the honey moon sure, Chariot little disaster knows what she wants, Croix was a simp, F/F, Gay Witches, I just finished the anime and they are gay, I liked the show and they needed to be more explicit on this, I wanted to write little short stuff for them, Romance, Teachers in love, Witches, baby it's cold outside plays on the background, they are adults in love, they are married and I don't doubt it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula/Chariot misses flying in the sky, and while it pains her to see the vast blue over her head and not being able to chase after it like before, she had learned that magic is not the only way she can soar the air.</p><p>At least, no the conventional kind.</p><p>AKA: I wanted Croix and Chariot to be more lovely dovely in the show, but I now have to do it myself because Japan fears success.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally decided to give the anime a try after years (I got hugely spoiled about the plot and all and lost the interest) and I liked it pretty much, and now I give this pairing (my fav in the anime, sorry Akko and Diana... not) a bit of love, even if it's short.</p><p>I just hope you'd like it and comment or something? Well, we'll see, I guess.</p><p>Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia and its characters don't belong to me, and the sole purpose I made this work entertaining the readers.</p><p>Playlist: (The song that inspired me to write this) One touch  - Jax Jones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chariot missed flying, maybe a bit more than she had thought she would when she risked her life for Akko’s.</p><p>It wasn’t like she regretted it, though.</p><p>Having the brunette witch running around—<em>flying </em>around, as a matter of lately—was enough to make her assure her little nagging voice that it had been the right decision, that Akko was worth the chase and the fall, even more so after she had worked so hard and so desperately to finally achieve her dream.</p><p>Not counting Chariot’s, too.</p><p>But even with all that, there were days when she just stared at the sky, longing and sighing, wishing to able to get up there again, to feel the wind in her face and playing with her hair.</p><p>She missed the freedom… she missed the person she was in the free space.</p><p>“You are staring again,” someone whispered and hugged from behind, “you are thinking about it again, aren’t you?”</p><p>Chariot sighed and leaned into the touch, the familiar warmth covering her and making her body relax instinctively, sending a rush of bliss she had missed ever since she changed her name for the sake of anonymity.</p><p>“I’m allowed to that much, don’t you think?” She whispered and looked to the side, silver hair met her gaze.</p><p>Croix sighed and scooted closer to her, the warm feeling spreading.</p><p>Chariot had missed that, the touch, the contact.</p><p>Ever since she became ’Shining Chariot’, when she left her the ‘Du Nord’ name, she had also gotten herself away from people she could simply be with, every manager, stylist, staff or… anyone, they all were close to her, but always a part, always with that little distance that presented itself worse than any abyss in the world or the curse in history.</p><p>She was alone in a world full of people, pulling herself together just to reach out for her dream.</p><p>And then Croix came back, for a little while, but it was enough.</p><p>“I think you should be in the sky,” Croix whispered, “and not trapped on the ground.”</p><p>Chariot sighed and moved, shifting in the other’s arms and getting her around her neck, resting her forehead on Croix’s, looking into her eyes, a little smile danced on her lips at the look the other witch was giving her.</p><p>“I’m with you,” she whispered, and landed a little kiss on her cheek, “so I’m not trapped…”</p><p>Croix stared at her for a second, leaning closer and stopping, asking for her permission without any needed words.</p><p>Chariot smiled softly, moving her head so the taller witch could have better access to her lips.</p><p>And Croix kissed her.</p><p>It had been weird, to think that she would be doing that with the person she admired the most in the past—not by lack of imagination, Chariot had thought about it a <em>lot</em>—and feared so much in a not so distant progression of events.</p><p>But for the love of Yggdrasil, she loved her o much.</p><p>Croix kisses were salty, with a taste of spices that she couldn’t quite get a hold on, and they were also warm, like little embers that didn’t burn her at all—not conventionally speaking, those could <em>burn </em>and- she was losing track—while they kept her pinned to them.</p><p>And they were kind, soft, and <em>magical.</em></p><p>Because Chariot felt like the sun was shining upon her with every touch, as the wind blew against her every time she got to breathe and she wouldn’t lie, she felt like freefalling every time she hugged the other woman, and her little advantage on height allowed Croix to get her off her feet.</p><p>Just like that moment.</p><p>Chariot laughed and pulled apart from Croix, smiling down and the woman who could lift her that easily in her arms.</p><p>“Those travels are working on you,” she whispered, playing with the short hairs that intertwined with her fingers. “You are even stronger than before.”</p><p>“You are lighter than before,” Croix replied and kissed her nose, “I’m sorry it took me so long to come… the research-”</p><p>“Got complicated, I know,” Chariot replied and closed her eyes, “you don’t need to rush, you know?”</p><p>“It’s my fault that you are like this,” she whispered, “I have to be the one to fix this.”</p><p>Chariot opened her eyes and locked them on Croix’s, the crimson and aqua orbs face one another like they had done many times before.</p><p>“I made a choice that day, Croix,” Chariot whispered, moving her hand for it to rest on the woman’s cheek. “No matter what the circumstances may have been at the time… I <em>choose </em>this, and it will never be your fault.”</p><p>Croix looked at her with a devotion shining her eyes that made Chariot’s heart rush in her chest, the pounding sensation strong enough to make breathing hard, just like she felt when she was on stage, trying desperately to get people to smile.</p><p>She felt like the entire world was looking at her, but this was just Croix…</p><p>But she looked at Chariot like she was worthy of such devotion and… and…</p><p>…Love…</p><p>“I don’t deserve you…” Croix whispered.</p><p>And Chariot pouted. “Stop saying that,” she said and the other blinked a few times, confusion taking over her expression, “you are the person I choose, the one I want to be with… it doesn’t matter what you may think of yourself, I <em>love </em>you, Croix…” She leaned in, kissing the woman and pulling away just a second after. “So stop badmouthing my wife, would you? You don’t want to get me mad.”</p><p>Croix gaped at her and Chariot laughed, the air coming back into her body, like she just landed from the highest altitude possible back to her safe place on the ground.</p><p>She was back home, in Croix's arms.</p><p>“Chariot-” Croix began and she nodded, which stopped whatever the Italian was about to say and got her to look away from her. “…‘m sorry…”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered and closed her eyes, taking in the aroma of spices and ramen that characterized her wife. “We should probably move.”</p><p>That got a groan out of Croix. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s going to get late for school.”</p><p>“But we graduated years ago.”</p><p>“Croix, we are the teachers,” she replied and pulled away, her feet back on the wooden floor. “Do you want Akko and Diana to come here and find you sulking <em>again?</em>”</p><p>Her wife shivered and Chariot smiled, moving to the closet, ready to get her clothes and prepare for another day.</p><p>“Luna Nova could afford to have the teacher’s dorm a bit more secluded…” Croix complained and called her ‘Romba’, the machine already had her change of clothes on it, “those two just keep barging in whenever they want.”</p><p>Chariot giggled. “That lets us know if we need to prepare to stop them in Akko’s next bright idea, so I don’t mind…”</p><p>The memory of Akko rushing into her—shared—room one day when she had felt especially clingy and Croix especially- er, em, <em>lonely</em>; flashed in her head.</p><p>“… Much,” she finished with a sighed and turned around.</p><p>Croix was already done changing to her pants and her shirt.</p><p>Chariot would never understand how she moved so fast, it wasn’t even magic!</p><p>“I do,” the silver-haired woman said and got her cape, walking towards her and smiling, “I’ll be going ahead; we’ll meet at lunchtime, right?”</p><p>She nodded and tilted her head up, Croix chuckled and leaned in, kissing her lips, and then she walked to the door, exiting the room.</p><p>And Chariot stayed there, with the lingering sensation on her lips making her feel all the emotions she missed so much from the sky all over again.</p><p>She might be cursed, and she might not be able to fly like before.</p><p>But with Croix alongside her?</p><p>She could fly every time she wanted, no magic needed for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, I don't have much more to say after all this.<br/>Feel free to check out my 'The Owl House' stories since that's my main fandom right now.</p><p>Please do tell me of good animes or shows if you would, so I can expand my work space, of course, only if you liked what you read before.</p><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!</p><p>G_U out, peace~<br/>Hasta Pronto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>